Butcher of Blaviken
|see = Butcher of Blaviken (achievement)}} Butcher of Blaviken is one of Geralt's monikers and was dubbed on him after the fateful events that transpired between him, Renfri, and her gang in Blaviken. History Geralt happened to be passing through Blaviken just before its busiest market event once a year, where it drew in people far and wide to sell and buy goods. Around the same time, Renfri and her gang were in the area, as the ousted princess had a score to settle with the local mage, Stregobor (who was using the alias Irion). Both tried to get Geralt to side with them by killing the other, as Renfri had been hunting the mage for some time for his role in casting her out of her own kingdom (as Stregobor was a firm believer in the curse of the Black Sun and Renfri had been born on one such fateful day) while Stregobor wanted the princess killed so he could stop hiding and return home himself. Ever neutral though, Geralt refused to take a side and planned for them to sort out their own mess by themselves. Despite this, Renfri dropped a hint the day before the marketplace event about the Tridam ultimatum before saying Geralt had won and she'd leave the next day. The next morning though Geralt realized it was a ruse from the hint and that Renfri and her gang planned to do a similar event by taking the market goers hostage and kill them off one by one until Stregobor came out of his tower and thus raced to the marketplace. There, he ran into the gang members who hadn't acted yet as Renfri had went to the tower alone to give the mage the ultimatum first. Not wanting to take any chances of innocents being killed, Geralt and the gang members fought, with the witcher eventually killing them all off just as Renfri showed up, revealing Stregobor didn't care if she killed off the whole village, he wasn't going to surrender to her. With no other option left, she forced Geralt to fight her, resulting in him killing her as well. However, as the people who saw all the fighting didn't realize their lives had almost been in danger, they began to throw stones at Geralt, believing he'd attacked and killed people without cause. While Geralt didn't try to stop them the alderman stepped in to stop the throwing before asking Geralt to leave and not come back. Notes * The name comes up numerous times in conversations in the main games, usually as a derisive remark towards Geralt. * In , during Troll Trouble, you can intimidate one of Dmitri's comrades by mentioning the name. * The name is also the name of an achievement in and . * In the , if Geralt helps Matilda and Liam get over their feud in Wine Wars: Belgaard, they'll create a new wine and allow Geralt to name it. One of these names can be the Butcher of Blaviken, which gives better overall health restoration than the other two choices. de:Der Schlächter von Blaviken es:Carnicero de Blaviken it:Carnefice di Blaviken ru:Резня в Блавикене sv:Slaktaren från Blåviken cs:Řezník z Blavikenu Category:The Witcher mentioned-only characters Category:The Last Wish characters